Broken Clans
by TakaRaiIshikawa
Summary: Naraku rips apart the wolf clan and nearly kills Ayame. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru actually try to get along for thier womans sake and Miroku and Sango falls on hard times. Can these broken families finally become a clan? IK MS SR KA chapter 5 up
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha paced in front of Kaede's hut, try to be patient. His ears flattened against his head when Miroku came out.

"What do you want monk?" he growled.

"Now Inuyasha," he said in a placating voice, "I am not up to anything." He sat down next to the door and starred out. Nobody had really said anything all day. Kagome had wrapped her arms around Sango and Shippo early this morning. She had said something about video games and Souta to Shippo and a dance to Sango before jumping through the well. She had said that she would be back late tonight but it was well after sundown and there was still no sign of her. Raising his head Inuyasha hoped to catch her scent, instead he smelt Kouga coming. Kagome wasn't here so Inuyasha didn't bother getting tense. As soon as the wolf realized that he would run away and leave them alone, Miroku could handle that. Kouga came barreling through the woods straight for them, bloody and panting with something in his arms. Inuyasha shot to his feet and Miroku ran to Kouga as the wolf collapsed at their feet.

"Need Kagome," he panted unwrapping his bundle. Ayame lay broken and unconscious in the middle of his furs.

"KAEDE," Miroku yelled, "WE NEED YOU. Inuyasha go get Kagome." Inuyasha nodded and jumped into the trees.

"Oh ye gods," Kaede murmured rushing foreword. Pushing the monk back she sent him to the village to get more bandages. Turning to Kouga and said,

"Lord Wolf, pray ye remove her armor." Easing himself behind Ayame he used his body to support hers as he fought to get the mangled metal off of her, having to dig pieces of it out of her pale flesh. He shuddered as he felt he skin go cold and clammy. Suddenly he reached down and pulled the shard for one of his legs and put it in hers. At Kaede's confused look he said,

"It helps me heal faster." Looking towards the east he shouted,

"HURRY MUTT FACE!"

Inuyasha heard the wolf's screams as he jumped in the well. Popping out in the well house he dashed into the house startling everyone. Seeing Shippo he lifted the kit by the back of his jacket.

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo starred shocked so Kagome's mom answered.

"The dance ended only a few minutes ago. She should be home soon."

"What's wrong Inuyasha," said Shippo when Inuyasha let him down.

"Ayame is going to die," he said his ears drooping. He may not really like the wolf girl too much but he didn't want her to die. Just the Kagome and Sango walked in. They were both wearing beautiful strapless dresses with slits on the left side that ended four inches below their hips. Kagome had a jeweled rose in her hair and Sango had a purple butterfly holding the curls on top of their head except for a few strands that fell down to frame their faces. Inuyasha stood there stunned until Kagome's mom pushed Kagome's backpack into his hand.

"Shippo," he called out, waiting for the kit to jump on his shoulder before grabbing each stunned girl around the waist and racing for the well. When the came out the well Kouga was waiting for them. Grabbing the closest girl, Sango, he took off for the hut yelling, "Hurry mutt," before racing off, Inuyasha two steps behind him.

"You are working _with_ Kouga?" Kagome asked into his ear, not believing what she was seeing.

"Ayame is hurt…bad," he said. Kagome frowned. If Inuyasha was actually worried about somebody, another demon for that matter, it was _really_ bad. When they got there Miroku had moved her inside and she was naked save for some wrappings around her chest and a sheet over her hips. Miroku had her by the shoulders as Kaede was setting her arm. Kouga rushed to Ayame's head, taking Miroku's spot.

"Thank Buddha," he breathed as he relinquished his spot to the ookami. Coming outside he collapsed against the nearest tree, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

"You lecherous monk," sneered Sango, "of course we would come back here and find the poor girl naked." Miroku slowly got up and walked over to her, fury snapping in her eyes. Gripping her chin so she faced him he said very softly,

"I will only put up with so much insult, even from you my dear Sango. Besides, I didn't check her ass for blood." Releasing her he shook her head and went back to sitting under the tree. Ashamed Sango concentrated on cleaning up the area and starting the fire without getting Kagome's beautiful dress dirty. Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow having seen the entire thing from his perch in the tree above Miroku. It was extremely rare to see the monk this furious at anyone but Naraku, especially when he knew Miroku loved Sango. Without anything else to do Sango looked around for something to sit on. Miroku grunted and stood up. Her eyes went wide as he started to take off his outer robe. Ignoring her reaction he spread it on the ground in front of the fire before sitting down next to it. After a couple minutes he said,

"You look beautiful in that dress. It would be a shame to get it dirty" Nodding she sat down on it just as Kagome, Kouga and Shippo walked out. Inuyasha hopped out of the tree and walked toward the fire as Sango and Miroku turned to face them. Kouga didn't say anything, just dropped down in front of the fire and starred at it. Inuyasha sat next to Kouga and spread his haori in between himself and Sango. Kagome's tired eyes softened at his thoughtfulness and she kissed his cheek as she sat down, waiting for Shippo to climb in her lap before leaning against him. They were silent for awhile, watching Kouga, who only looked into the fire.

"She's going to live," said Kagome reaching out to touch Kouga's shoulder. Inuyasha held back a growl at her touching him and then just looked on astonished as Kouga just looked down at her hand before looking up at her. He nodded and she leaned back against Inuyasha again. Sango and Kagome started shivering as the wind picked up so Miroku and Inuyasha moved behind them, wrapping them in their arms. Sango was going to protest and then shook her head. As long as his hands were on her arms they weren't on her butt and she was cold. That, and as much as she tried not too, she loved him. _It's only going to hurt when he leaves you, _she thought._ Even if he doesn't die by the wind tunnel or Naraku, he won't stay with a woman like you. You are too strong, that's why all the men at the village didn't love you either, you are too strong for them and they hate that. This lecher will find plenty of maidens that won't hit him when he tries to grab their butts. _Despite herself Sango followed Kagome's example and slipped into a dreamless sleep. As soon as Sango's breathing told them that the girls were asleep Inuyasha asked,

"What happened Wolf?"

"I took the men hunting," he started softly. "We didn't think anything was wrong so we left Ginta and Hakakku there with Ayame and her two wolves to protect the rest. Naraku attacked killing all the women and pups." Tears began rolling down his cheeks unchecked while he eyes flickered red in anger. "My right two cut in half. He had laid every pup in a row in front of my cave. Ayame was barely breathing, and she was the only one. No one escaped." Rearing his head back he was about ready to howl when Miroku stopped him.

"I know it hurts, but please don't wake the women." They sat there, no insults, just quiet understanding. After a little bit Kouga said,

"Leto's son looked a little like your kit." Inuyasha was about ready to deny Shippo being his but then just let it go. Shippo crawled out of Kagome's lap, walked over to Kouga and gave him a hug. Kouga brought his arms around the kit, ruffling his hair before letting him go. Inuyasha snatched his tail and held him up to his face before saying,

"Go get two sleeping bags and I'll let you sleep with Kagome." Shippo scampered off and was back within minutes. Miroku scooted back a foot on his robe so he was leaning back against the tree, and Sango lay between his legs using his lap for a pillow. Soon only Kouga was awake. Silently he crept away from the others and ran until he got to some nearby cliffs. Lifting his head he howled, spilling his grief and agony into the night.

A few miles away Sesshomaru closed his eyes to the sorrow and the stench of blood on the air. In her sleep Rin cried. When her sobbing woke her up she sat up in his lap.

"Why do you cry Rin," he asked.

"It hurts to listen. He's is in so much pain." Gently he held her as she silently cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru never went back to sleep, stroking Rin's hair. Rin rose early as was her habit and made breakfast, Jaken criticizing the human food as always. Somehow he always got seconds. Ignoring the usual banter he led the way. The normally cheerful Rin was quiet and subdued. When they reached the Wolf Caves Rin let out a whimper and rushed to the line of mutilated children. Sinking to her knees she let the tears fall. Softly she sang a song to the children that Sesshomaru had never heard and she started cleaning each child. Sesshomaru watched her with an ache in his heart that he wasn't aware could still feel.

_Well as long as the other demon lords don't know about my emotions it doesn't matter if I show them to her_ he though.

Slowly he began gathering the women and the two warriors. A scent reached his nose and he looked over the cliff to see Inuyasha with Kagome on his back. When they arrived nobody said a thing. Kagome watched the brothers as they stared down each other. Looking for Rin she saw the pups. Letting out a strangled cry she ran to them, dropping on her knees next to Rin.

"How could he? HOW COULD HE!" she screamed. "They were babies." Rin nodded, tears still glistening on her cheeks she crawled over to Kagome and hugged her. After a moment Rin began singing and cleaning the children and Kagome joined in.

"Your woman is weak to cry with a child," said Sesshomaru softly. Inuyasha looked at him about ready to get nasty when he saw his eyes flickering red as he looked over the bodies.

"It's her strength not her weakness. Rin is the same." Bending down Inuyasha started digging graves while Sesshomaru brought the bodies over. Kagome took Rin to get flowers to put on the graves. It was almost night when they were finished and Rin and Kagome were exhausted from crying. Silently Inuyasha picked up Rin and put her in Sesshomaru's arm. Picking up Kagome he looked at his enemy and brother and said,

"Truce."

"What?"

"Why would my lord agree to a truce with a rotten half breed bastard," mocked Jaken.

"Jaken, be still," ordered Sesshomaru.

"It's been a long day and the women need food and sleep. Miroku has it waiting." Nodding Sesshomaru followed his brother, racing for camp. Miroku was outside watching the stew, barley paying attention. When Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha he merely raised his eyebrow. Rising he spread out two sleeping bags. Sensing Sesshomaru's apparent confusion he took Rin from him and went to lay her down when Sango came outside. Seeing the monk with one hand high on the girls thigh she growled, marched over and smacked him hard across the back of his head. Miroku finished laying Rin down before saying,

"Don't you recognize her Sango?" Taking another look she gasped,

"Rin". Looking around she say Sesshomaru sitting under a tree a few feet away. Grabbing her wrist Miroku waited till she was facing him again before saying,

"I grope women, not children and not claimed women. Rin falls in one; I'm just not sure which." Letting go of her he went and sat under the tree across from Sesshomaru. Ashamed and confused by his actions for the past few days, Sango went to the fire and served the left over stew to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

"What's going on with the monk," Inuyasha asked her under his breath. Sango shrugged and went back to sit on her blanket. _I hope Kagome goes back to her time for more clothes. As much as I like the way Miroku looks at me in these I can't do anything in them or that get dirty. WAIT, I don't care about the way Miroku looks at me. __**Right**_ her conscious answered her. _**That's why your heart speeds up every time he gets that starry look in his eye that says he wants to kiss you. **_She was pulled from her thoughts when Kouga came outside carrying a weak but awake Ayame. Miroku jumped up and spread his sleeping bag out by the fire before taking Ayame. Kouga sat down cross-legged and Miroku laid Ayame in his lap. Luckily she was too exhausted to be embarrassed by her lack of mobility. Her bones where almost mended but she had lost a lot of blood. Sesshomaru looked shocked for a moment before covering it up. Letting her sleep, Kouga walked over and jumped into the tree above Sesshomaru.

"So, when can we go after Naraku," asked Kouga looking at the stars. Inuyasha grunted and Miroku answered,

"As soon as Ayame is better. Neither Kagome nor Sango will leave her until then." Kouga nodded before looking down and asking,

"What brings you here Sesshomaru?"

"Rin wanted to spend some time with the miko. I saw no harm."

"Her name is Kagome," Inuyasha muttered. They stayed like that in silence, only the monk able to get any sleep. Rin whimpered as in a nightmare bringing cringes from Inuyasha and Kouga as the listened to her fear. Suddenly she bolted up right, panting while tears streamed down her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered.

"Here Rin," he lord answered gaining astonished glances from the other two demons. Getting up Rin ran to him and knelt next to him before crawling into his lap and snuggling against his fur. Wrapping one arm around the girl he growled softly so his chest vibrated soothing the girl. _Remember that for the next time Kagome starts crying,_ Inuyasha thought. Now that Rin was in his arms Sesshomaru let himself sleep and Kouga and Inuyasha followed soon after. Inuyasha woke first to Kagome's cooking. Jumping out of the tree he went over to sit beside her.

"I have to go back and get Sango and my clothing, ok," said Kagome praying he wouldn't make a fit like always. Instead he nodded and said,

"Ok, I don't think you can fight in those anyways, but the do look pretty," he added when he saw her crestfallen look. When she smiled and blushed, Inuyasha almost laughed. Deciding he didn't want to be sat he asked when she would be back instead.

"Tonight," was her response.

"Want me to come with you, you pack a ton." Surprised Kagome nodded. Walking over to the trees he tapped Kouga's foot and Miroku's shoulder, his closeness alone waking Sesshomaru up.

"As much as I hate asking, who is staying with us and who is leaving?"

"I'm staying so Kagome can help Ayame," said Kouga deffensivly. Inuyasha nodded and replied,

"Ok, then have Kagome take a look at that gash on your leg when we come back."

"I will stay," said Sesshomaru, "You people need help if you are going to defeat Naraku.

"HOW…" Inuyasha started to yell before Miroku slapped a sutra over his mouth.

"Where is Kagome sama going," asked Rin.

"We're going back to her time. She has food and medicine there." Turning to Miroku he said,

"There is a hot spring about a human day walk west of the Goshinboko, see if you can build a house there and put a barrier around it. Just don't lock me out of it."

"Ok, I take it you want someone here with Ayame." Inuyasha nodded and pointed towards Sango. Turning he walked over to Kagome and without saying a word she jumped on his back and they took off. Miroku shook his head and knelt down next to Sango. He had just put his hand on her shoulder to wake her when she slapped him.

"Damn it woman! Let me do something wrong before you slap me," he yelled waking everybody else up.

"Sorry, I was asleep."

"Yeah," he said not believing her. "Kagome and Inuyasha went to her time. I got an errand to run. Stay here with Ayame. Shippo, come here." Shippo bounced up on his shoulder.

"Stay here and protect the women," he said. Shippo puffed up his chest and nodded. Coming over and taking Rin's hand he led her to where he had been coloring. The men had walked about as far as the Goshinboko when  
Kouga dropped down on one knee.

"I don't feel like taking forever to get there," Kouga explained. Nodding Miroku got on his back. The two demons ran for about two hours before they arrived at the spring Inuyasha had spoken of. Spanning out they checked it over.

"Perfect." The small clearing was shaped like a oval with one of the long sides pressed up against a sharp cliff the waterfall ran down, letting the river effectivly carving the clearing in half. An out cropping of rock, particularly one huge boulder sheltered a part of the hot spring a few yards away from the river.

"The back of main room of the house can be this boulder," he said to Sesshomaru and Kouga as the sat down and started to make plans.


	3. Chapter 3

Taka: I have a sad announcement…the characters do not belong to me. Inuyasha is not mine; nor any of his friends.

Rei: (GASP) REALLY!! (FAINTS)

Taka: (sweat drop) Ok, you can get off the floor now

Rei: OKAYS

Take: This is also a MATURE fic so if you have sensitive eyes please find another fic.

Rei: and fluff and lemons and fluff and lemons and YEAH!

Taka: You need to lay of the crack, NOW on with the story!

Inuyasha watched as Kagome ran around collecting medicine, bandages and clothes. Leaving her, he walked into the kitchen where her mother stood with five large boxes on the kitchen table.

"What is all this," asked Inuyasha sniffing the first box.

"It's food. You guys aren't coming back as often so I thought I would pack these for you. Opening the first he saw it was filled with ramen.

"Awesome," he yelled before quickly carting all five boxes down the well.

"Ready to go yet," asked Inuyasha as he barged into Kagome's room.

"Inuyasha," she screeched. The hanyou stood in the doorway shocked, just staring at Kagome. She stood in the middle of the room in red lace panties and a matching bra in her hand. Taking a step forward he shut the door behind him and waited for Kagome to say 'sit'. When she didn't say anything he slowly walked up to her and tentively raised his hand to her waist. When he touched her the breath she had been holding came out in a harsh gasp. Taking that as a good sign he slid his hand around to the small of her back and pulled her bare body flush with his, slowly touching his lips to hers. He groaned against her mouth when he felt her breast against his body, lighting him on fire for her. Gasping she wrapped her arms around him, one sliding into his silky silver hair. Taking advantage of her open mouth he slipped his tongue inside to wrap around hers. A shiver of excitement coursed through her body making her unconsciously wriggle against him. Breaking away from the kiss he pressed his forehead to hers and fought for control of his body.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

"Kagome," he said, his voice strangely gruff. "We should go before…" he trailed off as his eyes traveled over her body, eliciting a groan from his soul. Slowly her drew his arms away from her, letting his hands run lightly over the swell of her breast and the curve of her hips before stepping back. Disappointment shone in her eyes before she turned around and bent over to retrieve the bra she dropped. She put it on as she turned around to look at him. His eyes were flickering from gold to red then back to gold and they looked hungry. She kept watching him as she pulled a red camisole and a black short skirt from her dresser, so she noticed the distinct bulge in love's hakama. Unconsciously she licked her lips as she finished getting dressed. Grabbing her arms the minute she was done, Inuyasha pulled her in for another bruising kiss.

"Stop looking at me like that or I am going to take those things back off you," he growled. Laughing she said,

"You know I wouldn't mind that in the least right?" Inuyasha groaned as he buried his face in her neck. That only proved to bring his head that much closer to the sent of her arousal.

"Naraku doesn't have a chance of killing me, that is going to be all you." Kagome laughed and reached up to pet one of his ears, receiving another harsh groan from her tortured hanyou.

"KAGOME, IT'S GETTING LATE. YOU BETTER GET GOING BACK," yelled her mother from downstairs, effectively breaking the two would be lovers apart. Jumping through the well, Inuyasha took Kagome back to Kaede's hut and then left again with only a hot look at Kagome. Picking up the boxes he followed the sent of his brother to the clearing. Without saying a word he dropped all the boxes next to Miroku and then, with his back to the guys, he shed his kimono and walked into the stream. Glancing down he realized the stream wasn't cold enough to have an effect on his throbbing manhood. Miroku unfortunately caught onto Inuyasha dilemma and struggled to hide his laughter behind coughs when the hanyou glared at him.

"That isn't going to help any," said the monk, "Why don't you come over and let us tell you how we are going to build this house."

"Just make sure the main room is big and that my room is near Kagome's. That woman attracts trouble. Even Sesshomaru had to hide a smile at that.

"I think I got it then," said Miroku after composing himself, "One great room and four bedrooms.

"Four," questioned Inuyasha looking over his shoulder.

"Yes," said Miroku, "You and me, Kagome, Sango and Shipp, Sesshomaru and Rin, Kouga and Ayame."

"Well," he said putting on his hakama, "let's get started. We are going to need someplace to store all this food."

Ayame sat next to Sango playing with Shippo when Inuyasha dropped Kagome off and disappeared. Putting on a smile she went over and started to change Ayame's bandages.

"Where is Inuyasha going so fast," asked Sango.

"Well, Ma gave us a bunch of food so he is going to take it to the new house. Apparently we have been taking longer trips and so she went shopping for a couple months." When Sango didn't reply Kagome looked at her. Her hair was loose and fell in front of her eyes like a curtain.

"Is something wrong Sango," asked Kagome.

"Does the monk seem different to you," she asked not looking up.

"He has been kinda short with people lately. You know, even though he is a pervert he hates to see women hurt. Ayame probably shook him up pretty bad." Pausing for a moment she looked at her hands and said,

"You have been harder on him too." The air was tense and no one said anything for awhile. Suddenly Shippo bounced into Kagome's arms.

"The stars are all out, where are the guys?" Rin perked up. Running to Kagome she waited for an answer. Hugging both the girl and the kit she said,

"I don't know, but where ever they are Inuyasha is storing the food and staying for the time being." Nodding Rin went to where her lord had left his fur and curled up in it. Finally after everyone else was asleep she let exhaustion take her. _Where are you Sesshomaru sama? Come back for Rin._

Rei: Yeah, Rin so _cute!_

Taka: Yeah yeah, if you liked it please review. If you have recommendations please review. I only accept flames in person so come find me.

Rei: (laughs evilly)


	4. Chapter 4

Taka: Another completed masterpiece and no, the characters still don't belong to me.

Rai: Why not?

Taka: Don't have enough money yet. Don't worry…after 135 years of working at McDonald's I will buy Sesshomaru for you.

Rai: YEAH!! Fluffy sama!

Taka (sweat drop) I don't work at Mc Donald's.

Rai: (tear drop)

For three days nothing changed. The men worked tirlessly on the house, rising before the sun was up and working after it went down. The girls practiced and sharpened their weapons. Sango worked with Ayame on her sword and Kagome and Rin practiced with bows. Kagome brought jeans and camisoles from her time for them to practice in. Sango had scarred up two more swords for Rin and Kagome and that is how the men found them on the fourth day. Ayame and Kagome were fighting and Rin was fighting Sango. Shippo was sitting in the middle of it all throwing fire balls around. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other before taking off leaving a very confused Kouga.

"What just happened and where are they going?" Miroku just shrugged and headed for Sango. He was almost two her when Rin kicked out and sent Sango straight into him. They landed in a heap with her on top, unintentionally straddling him.

"Are you ok," she asked. It wasn't cold but Miroku could see the outline of her nipples pushing against the pale purple camisole and he could see the swell of her breast. Shaking his head he tried to ignore his throbbing member she was sitting against and prayed she wouldn't notice.

"Good, Rin is actually really good. She must watch Sesshomaru fight." Seeing a grimace she reached down and touched his forehead. "Are you sure you aren't hurt," she said shifting her lower body against him as she moved. Half laughing half growling he said,

"Not that I am not enjoying this, my dear Sango, but I need you to get off of me before I do something that will get me a whole lot more then slapped." Glaring she got up, not so accidentally kicking his hip. Getting up he dusted himself off before going over to where Kouga was telling everyone to be ready to move in the morning. Rin and Kagome then picked up their bows and started practicing again till Sango sent Shippo to tell them dinner was ready. Trying to keep from any more injuries Miroku turned his attention to Shippo.

"Since I saw what the girls did all day why don't you tell me what you did?"

"I can make fire balls and throw them and I have been practicing with a sword. Sometime I can light it on fire."

The next morning Miroku and Kouga started leading the women to the new home and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arrived at Totosai's.

"What is this," asked Totosai upon seeing both brothers walk into his cave, "Are my lord's sons working together finally." At this both inus growled their annoyance.

"I need two swords created, one to work with miko powers and one to work with fox fire. You think you can handle that old man," scoffed Inuyasha. Totosai nodded and Inuyasha reached up and yanked out a fang. After a bit of cursing he produced another fang from inside his fire rat.

"Where did you get this one," asked Totosai holding the smaller fang up to the fire. Inuyasha crossed his arms and mumbled,

"It's Shippo's fathers. I took it from his pelt when Kagome adopted the kit. I figured I would give it to him when he was older but this will work better I think. Every father wants to protect his son right. I mean, that's why he created the Tetseiga at least." Inuyasha turned away embarrassed for having revealed so much to his brother. Sesshomaru on the other hand just starred at the fire thinking of his father's last words to him.

_Do I have someone I want to protect?_ Images of Rin came to his mind. Lastly being the image of her body, torn and bleeding with the light gone from her eyes. Then the image changed from that of a dead girl to that of Rin as she was now, naked and bleeding. She screamed for him and then the light in her eyes disappeared again. With barley repressed growl he yanked a fang out harder then intended and threw it at the old demon.

"What do you want done to your sword Sesshomaru sama?"

"Not a sword, a bladed whip. Put my power into it but only a human female my touch it's hilt." With that he turned and went outside. Focusing on his breathing he waited for his demon blood to cool and prayed for the images to leave. _That will never happen. This Sesshomaru will not allow it. _

"We'll be back on the night of the full moon for them, old man." With that he turned and hurried to catch up with his brother. As the two of them flew over the tree tops racing for him Inuyasha asked,

"Hey Bastard, you think these fangs will actually protect Kagome and Rin if we aren't there?" Sesshomaru shuddered as the images came back and replied,

"I for one will not chance that." Inuyasha nodded and slowed down to a walk once he caught the sent of their new home. _Miroku's barrier seemed to be working well. _ The four bedroom house looked more like a small mansion. There was the main room up against the boulder and the four bedrooms spaced a little bit apart creating a big U, blocking off two more sides of the spring. There were two storage rooms about the same sides of the bedroom blocking off the last side of the spring. They'd made thick bed mats and put all the food in one of the storage rooms as well as made extra bed mats and put them in the other storage room. Looking to the sky he saw pink and purple streaking it. _It's almost sunset, where are they?_

Miroku looked over at Sango. She had refused to even look at him since last night. He was sorely tempted to touch her butt just to get some reaction from her. Kagome walked next to Ayame softly talking while Shippo played with his foxfire. Kagome coughed really loud, catching Miroku's attention. Ayame was doing a lot better but she got tired easily. Giving Shippo his staff he picked up Ayame. He thought he saw Sango's eyes flashed but when he looked at her he saw nothing. Kagome groaned. The tension was going to kill her long before she got to Inuyasha. Twenty minutes later they walked into the clearing. Kagome squealed and ran through the house. Coming outside she spun in a circle and exclaimed,

"It's perfect. Arigato arigato ARIGATO!" Inuyasha smiled and Miroku chuckled before saying,

"Thank you Lady Kagome." Setting Ayame down he got his beads stuck in her tail. "Kouga," he pleaded trying to untangle them one handed. Kouga chuckled and went over to help the monk and a very embarrassed Ayame. Smacking him over the head with her sword sheath Sango seethed,

"That wouldn't happen if you weren't such a pervert." Spinning around Miroku advanced on Sango.

"By God if I am going to get hit then I am going to deserve it." She raised her hand again but Miroku grabbed the sword and threw it to the side. He pinned her arms behind the tree with her body and gripped her ass with both hands.

"NOW you can hit me," he snarled before he crushed his mouth to hers. At her gasp of shock his tongue swept into dominate. Going slack into the tree she moaned into his mouth. Everyone, even Sesshomaru starred in shock. Inuyasha was the first to react. Grabbing Kagome and Shippo he headed for the Goshinboko. Sesshomaru gathered Rin into his arms and took to the sky and Kouga let Ayame on his back before going for a run. Groaning Miroku lifted her hands to her waist and held her close as he touched his forehead to hers.

"Why do you have to assume the worst of me, especially when I am trying to be on my best behavior for you? If your ass was the only one I touched would that make you happy?" Sango said nothing, just starred at him with wide eyes. Disgusted with himself and the entire situation he pushed away from her and stomped into the house.

Taka: GO MIROKU! GO MIROKU!

Rai: I agree, but I do feel sorry for Ayame.

Taka: Yeah, I suppose. She would feel better if people reviewed though.

Rai: Yeah, ok REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

Taka: Whooo, finally done!

Rai: yeah, more kissies!

Taka: Moron! (bops Rai on the head) After all this work and Inuyasha still don't belong to me.

A week passed and everyone was settled into their new home. No one could enter but the nine of them. Kagome went back to her time and sold many of the precious gems that they had found in caves along their travels. She always brought back clothing, food and other miscellaneous items from her time to make their lives easier. Ayame slowly regained her former speed and strength while Sango taught Rin more about fighting different kinds of youkai. After a few harsh words from Sango, Sesshomaru started training with her as well. He detested raising a hand to her but did it anyways. _Better she learn from me then some demon really intent on killing her. _ When Rin got hurt she refused to stop but pushed herself harder. Kagome worried about this.

"Inuyasha, she is going to get seriously hurt but she won't stop and heal. Why is she training like this? Not even you and Sesshomaru train like this."

"Sure we do, but we have demon healing so it doesn't phase us."

"But she doesn't have the healing. Why does she do it? Anytime I ask her she just gives me a confused look and goes and does something else." Inuyasha sighed and brought Kagome to the top of the boulder with him. Settling her in his lap he prayed the amorous monk would mind his own business for awhile so he could talk to Kagome without everyone noticing their position. The had got very comfortable with touching in private but doing it out in the open was still hard for him and he knew how much it hurt Kagome when he shied away from her. Looking out over the clearing they watched as Rin ran at Sesshomaru with her sword, ducking and rolling at the last minute before facing his back with her sword. Hiding a smile Sesshomaru swung his whip at her lightly and she hopped to the left before charging again and bringing her sword down against his. The lord through her off and she crashed into a tree, knocking the wind out of her. Instead of stopping for breath she rolled away from the tree and jumped to her feet panting, blood running down her arm from where his sword had nicked her. She didn't even notice it but brought her sword back to stance and struck out again.

"See what I mean," said Kagome worried. "She is human so she needs to pace herself."

"You don't think Sesshomaru is trying? Rin knows better then any of us Sesshomaru's disdain for humanity. She is afraid of being weak. She's as strong as anyone else here that is human but that is still too weak for her because according to Sesshomaru humans are weak. He doesn't know how to tell her otherwise, so she will keep pushing to prove to him she isn't weak." Kagome looked at Inuyasha in shock. One, he was perceptive and correct. Two, he was defending his brother?!?

"KAGOME," called Shippo, "I'm hungry."

"He is _always_ hungry," Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome just laughed and gave him a chaste kiss before sliding down and following Shippo into the house. Inuyasha smiled a little and touched his lips where hers had touched. It amazed him every time the love and happiness he felt at her small gestures.

"Inuyasha," said Miroku joining him on top of the boulder "isn't it time we continued our search?"

"I'm waiting on something, besides…what's your hurry?" Miroku shrugged and watched Kouga battle Ayame.

"Ok monk," growled Inuyasha, "what gives? You haven't groped Sango since you kissed her."

"She's been avoiding me," he said monotonly.

"Whatever, you have been acting weird."

"ME!" Miroku jeered, "You are getting along, if rudely with Kouga _and_ Sesshomaru, both of whom you have tried to kill on quite a few occasions."

"Wolfshit isn't thinking beyond Ayame at the moment and Fluffy is trying to do what is best for Rin."

"What are you waiting on," he said stubbornly ignoring the issue.

"Come on monk, TALK!"

"Fine, my windtunnel is expanding…faster then normal. I was never really serious about needing and heir, but now I am."

"But…"

"The only woman I want, who I can have is Sango, but I can't bear making her lose anymore family. My mother died when my father died. She wouldn't live without him so she ran into my father's windtunnel while it was swallowing him. I can't handle that, not with her," Miroku whispered. Inuyasha stiffened, half because of what the monk, the one he truly saw as his brother revealed, and half because of the feminine gasp his sensitive ears picked up from beside the boulder. Inuyasha was at a loss of what to say when Sesshomaru approached them.

"Tonight is the full moon."

"Ok," Inuyasha replied with a nod, "we'll leave after dinner." With that the hanyou leaped off the boulder and went in search of Kagome. Sango stood dumbfounded behind the boulder as she watched first Inuyasha leave and then Sesshomaru. Gathering her courage she hiked up her kimono and jumped up to take Inuyasha's seat.

"My dear Sango, what brings you," he asked flirtatiously.

"Inuyasha looked like he and Kagome were going to go hunting again," she said coming up with an excuse. It didn't answer his question but he let it go.

"Things are odd around her," Sango commented keeping her voice neutral. Miroku looked over at her with an arched eyebrow. Chuckling she replied,

"When was the last time Kagome said 'sit'?" Miroku laughed and leaned back on his arms.

"Yeah, and he doesn't even seem to be in a hurry to collect the shards," he said. "He said he was waiting on something. I think he and Sesshomaru were going to get what ever they have been working on tonight."

"I wonder what it is," mused Sango, "It must be pretty important if those two are working together." They sat in silence for a few minutes when Sango felt Miroku's hand curve around her butt. Her eye twitched but she remained still till his hand withdrew. Standing up she hoped off the boulder and walked into the forest to gather wood for the fire. Miroku starred after her. _She couldn't have heard what I said, _he thought. _I didn't hear her until after Inuyasha left, but then again she is a taijia._

Inuyasha approached Kagome as she was going through their supplies.

"How about we get some rabbits for dinner," he asked. Kagome looked up at startled. _Did he actually want me to go hunting with him,_ she thought. Nodding she grabbed her bow. Inuyasha dropped to one knee so Kagome could get on. Soon they had seven fat rabbits.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha while cleaning their prey, "what would you do if I chose to become full demon?" Kagome looked at the ground before saying,

"I don't know. You wouldn't have a need for me anymore so I'd visit but other then that I don't know. I've seen and don't too much to go back to living the way I did before I fell in the well, and I would miss you…everyone too much."

"You think I should be human," said Inuyasha trying to keep his voice neutral.

"No," said Kagome coming up behind him. "Cause then you would loose these," she said messaging the tips of his ears. "I would wish you to stay as you are."

"Kagome," he moaned as she continued touching his ears. She couldn't know how much that aroused him. Standing he turned to kiss her and saw Kikyo standing behind Kagome.

"Here," he said handing her the rabbits and then following after Kikyo. Kagome waited for a minute and then followed after them, using ever skill she had learned to stay silent and prayed he wouldn't smell her.

"Inuyasha, please, it's time to stop this. Come with me," begged Kikyo holding her arms out to him. He walked forward and grabbed her hands so that she couldn't grab his clothes. Sadly he kissed her forehead. Kagome cried silently until she heard Inuyasha say,

"No Kikyo, I will avenge you. Go on without me."

"But Inuyasha, I don't need revenge.

"No, Kikyo. You are dead. I am not. Please, go to peace. Suddenly the smell of salt hit him. _Kagome!_ Giving her one last kiss on the forhead he said,

"Goodbye Kikyo." Turning he walked away to where Kagome now stood. Furious Kikyo notched an arrorw.

"DIE INUYASHA," she screamed as she let it fly.

"SIT," Kagome screeched as she held her own bow at the ready. As soon as Inuyasha face planted into the earth Kagome let her arrow go before getting hit in the leg with the one ment for Inuyasha.

"KAGOME," Inuyasha yelled unable to move because of the beads. Kagome watched her arrow pierce the heart of the dead priestess sending her back to dust before her leg gave out. Taking a deep breath she yanked the arrow out, giving a muffled scream. Panting she waited for the spell to release.

"Stupid wench," he yelled bounding over to her, "You could've died and then who would I have to protect?" Not giving her time to answer he scooped her and the rabbits off and sped towards camp.

Kouga watched Ayame fight Rin, both panting from effort. They had done very weill but Kouga was still uncertain of letting her fight, even if she still had one of his jewel shards. Stepping up in between the women he said,

"Rin, I think we are done for the day." With a small bow she sheathed her sword and ran to join her lord. Ayame looked at Kouga curiously before stretching her sore muscles.

"Why don't you put on that purple thing that Kagome bought for you and we can sit in the spring. The warm water will help your muscles recover."

"Kouga," Ayame sighed, "I am fully healed. I am even stronger then I used to be, even without your shard."

"Just go put it on," he said stomping over to the hot spring. Rolling her eyes Ayame walked inside only to bump into Sango. Dinner supplies went flying as the taijia and ookami landed on their behinds.

"I'm sorry," cried Ayame helping her pick up the supplies.

"It's ok, you done practicing with Rin?"

"Hai, Kouga is insisting on a bath. I swear I don't get him. Before the attack he was sooo in love with Kagome. Now I cant take ten steps without him." Laughing Sango said,

"I know, but isn't that what you wanted?" Ayame sighed and hugged herself.

"I want it but how do I know it's real?"

"I guess time," answered Sango thinking back to the conversation she overheard. While the girls were talking Kouga stripped off his armor and furs till he was in the green boxers Kagome had bought for him before getting in the warm water.

"So," said Miroku, "Are you still planning on taking Kagome as your mate after all this?" Kouga didn't respond for a few moments. Finally he looked up at Miroku sitting on the boulder above him and responded,

"Are you ever going to stop being a lecher?" The monk glared down at him

"I haven't touched a woman in awhile now. How much do I have to do here. I am quickly getting to the end of my patience."

"Easy monk," said Kouga getting out of hitting range of Miroku's staff. Looking off in the direction of his caves he saidm

"I thought I loved Kagome but now I am wondering if it wasn't just the shards. When I saw Ayame lying there I thought she was dead. I wanted to die myself. I even let my guard down around muttface cause I had to save her. I will kill Naraku for her alone if not the rest of my pack."

"With Ayame you could revive your pack," commented Miroku.

"If she will still have me," he muttered not realizing Ayame and Sango were right behind him now.

"Why wouldn't I take you Kouga," whispered Ayame shocked. Kouga spun around in the water to see Ayame standing there in an orange bikini with purple sequined flowers over her left breast and hip, one clawed hand on her other hip and a hopeful, confused look in her eyes. Stunned he just stared at her.

"You didn't answer me," she said getting in the water up to her waist, her red hair floating around her shoulders.

"I've been chasing Kagome for so long," he said huskily, his voice dropping lower then normal as he valiantly tried to get the words through his dry throat. "What I thought was love was simply fascination because she is from another time and had the shikon no tama. When I saw you lying there…" Kouga closed his eyes as he felt tears start to form. He refused to cry. Clearing his throat he continued, "When I saw you lying there, barley breathing, bleeding…I thought you were dead. My heart and lungs stopped working. I fell next to you and thought I was going to die when I heard your heartbeat." Pulling his face up to meet her, Ayame waited until he opened his eyes before asking,

"Do you love me?" Kouga pulled her into his arms, baring his face in her neck while molding her body to his.

"Yes, but what if I am not strong enough to protect you next time?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I thought that was why we were traveling with Inuyasha," she said quietly. He nodded and asked,

"Does this mean you will accept me as your mate?" At this point Miroku noiselessly jumped down and drug Sango into the house.

"What are you doing Houshi?"

"For the love of Buddha my name is Miroku," he grated "and every demon here has enough problems not screwing things up without an audience…or at least a visible one, he said pulling her towards the window. Ayame pulled back and looked in Kouga's eyes. What she saw was sincerity and…love. Placing a chaste kiss on his lips she nodded her head.

"Yes I will be your mate Kouga." Smiling for the first time since the attack, Kouga growled his pleasure at her response and took his lips with hers, nibbling on the bottom one till she gasped. Tightening his hold on her he slipped his tongue into her sweet mouth, lapping at her fangs and caressing her tongue with his own.

"SANGO," suddenly rang out across the clearing. Kouga's head jerked up to see Inuyasha carrying Kagome, blood running down her leg. Ayame left to go help the miko so Kouga asked,

"What happened mutt?"

"She killed Kikyo," he said, the truth of what happened finally sinking in. Looking towards the house he continued, "Kikyo shot an arrow at my back. Kagome sat me, took my arrow in her leg and then shot her arrow through Kikyo."

"And you aren't mad," said Miroku cautiously. Inuyasha shook his head at the monk.

"I had already told her to go onto hell without me. I just didn't think that Kagome would kill her. WAIT that means Kagome got back the other half of her soul." Miroku nodded and smiled softly,

"That's right. This means her miko powers will be stronger." Behind them Sesshomaru grunted his disapproval. Feelings made someone weak, or at least that is what he thought. Now he was beginning to doubt it, his indecision infuriating him. Rin was still watching Kouga. Every now and then she would glance at her lord. _Would I be able to kiss him like Ayame kisses Kouga? _She was shaken from her thoughts when he lord turned and headed into the woods.

"Come on half breed, let's go retrieve our property."

Rai: YEAH! KIKYO IS DEAD! WHOOHOO!

Taka: Down girl.

Rai: (holds up a protest sign showing Kikyo crossed out.)

Taka: (shakes head) ignore the head of the "Kikyo is a Bitch Club" and please review and tell me what you think.

Rai: we survive off of review, so how you found the energy to right this was beyond me. I have more I hate Kikyo shirts too if you want them.

Taka: (shakes head and walks off) need more caffeine for this kind of insanity.


	6. Chapter 6

Taka: Sorry for taking so long…the Navy doesn't pay me to write…they should though.

Rai: poor baby

Taka: get over it

Rai: so do they belong to you yet?

Taka: no Inuyasha still doesn't belong to me. ($#&)

Kagome gritted her teeth as Sango went about cleaning and wrapping the wound.

"Where…is…Inu…Yasha," she gasped through the pain. Ayame and Sango shrugged. Just then Rin walked in carrying the food Miroku had cooked while the women were taking care of Kagome.

"Arigato Rin chan. Do you know where Inuyasha is," she asked accepting her bowl.

"Sesshomaru sama left and Inuyasha sama went with him." Kagome lowered her head. She had killed Kikyo; of course he was going to be furious with her. They sat quietly and finished their meal before Kagome announced she was going to her time.

"Why Kagome," he whined.

"Because I need more ramen and lollypops. A certain precious kit keeps eating them all," she said ruffling his hair. Kouga stood and said,

"I can drop you off. It's too far of a distance from here even without a wounded leg." Kagome nodded, not noticing Ayame's glare. Grabbing her empty backpack she was at the well in a matter of minutes.

"I'll be back in three days at lunch, ok," she said before slipping into the well. Kouga starred down the well for a couple minutes before he smelt something familiar. Turning to sit on the edge of the well he looked into the sky and said,

"I wonder what her time looks like? I like the short furs like your and the bathing things." Ayame stepped out from behind the tree she was hiding behind and blushed. Looking into her eyes for a moment Kouga sighed and said,

"You don't trust me do you Ayame?" Walking up to him she sat at his feet and replied,

"It's just that you were after Kagome for so long and your change in affections was really fast."

"Well, seeing your clan and then your heart laying on the ground bled out kinda changes your perspective on things a little bit," he said sarcastically. More seriously he added, "I didn't know what I had until I almost lost you Ayame." Reaching down he played with one of her pig tails. They both sat in comfortable silence until Kouga felt Ayame shiver. . Picking her up bridal style a jogged towards camp.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin sat around the fire, all lost in thought save Shippo who played his gameboy. It was almost dusk when Rin timidly asked,

"Sango sama, why did Kouga sama kiss Ayame sama like that?" Sango blanched and Miroku chocked on the breath he had just taken.

"Well," said Sango slowly, "He wants her as his mate and a kiss is that way of showing that he loves her."

"But he did something with his tongue. What was that?" Sango turned a brighter shade of red and looked to Miroku for help.

"Well," he said, "She opened her mouth for him while kissing and he licked her tongue." Rin sat and thought about this for a moment before looking directly at Miroku.

"Can you show me?" Miroku paled and looked to Sango in panic. If it wasn't so shocking coming from Rin Sango would have died laughing.

"Ummm, I uh…," he stammered. They were quiet for a few minutes until Shippo slammed down his game.

"Oh come on. This should be easy for you monk. How old are you Rin?"

"Fourteen summers, why?" Shippo thought for a moment before turning himself into a teenage boy. Ignoring the intake of breath from the other two he knelt in front of Rin.

"Ok, now kiss me, no tongue." Rin nodded. Putting her hands on his shoulders she pressed her lips against his. Shippo waited for her to relax before licking the seem of her lips. After a few seconds she opened her mouth and he touched her tongue with his. Pulling back he became a kit again. Sango and Miroku were both beat red with wide eyes.

"Shippo, since when could you become a human and how do you know so much about kissing," exclaimed Miroku.

"Rin, how are you fourteen," asked Sango a little more gently, "you look barley ten."

"The girl at the last village we stayed at…the one with the huge spider demon, there was a girl who was half kitsune. She taught me and in return I helped her practice kissing. She wants to marry the farmer's son." With that he went back to his game like it was nothing. They almost missed him whisper, "Please don't tell Kagome."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other before turning to Rin.

"Rin doesn't want to upset Sesshomaru sama so Rin wraps tight…otherwise clothes don't fit."

"Why do you want to know about kissing Rin," asked Miroku. Rin blushed before whispering,

"Rin wants Sesshomaru sama to love Rin."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came back late the next morning to find everyone but Kagome practicing. Shippo was the first to notice them. Springing up he jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder. Before he could say anything Inuyasha put him on the ground and asked,

"Where is Kagome runt?" Then he held out a sword. Shippo's eyes got wide when he took out the blade out it formed a mini tetsaiga but the blade was surrounded by his foxfire.

"What in the world is that Shippo," asked Miroku. The dumbfounded little fox just starred at the blade. Inuyasha knelt down next to Shippo and said,

"I saved a fang from the pelt Manten was wearing. I figured when you were old enough to fight you could have a sword from your father like I have from mine." Shippo sheathed his sword and fought to hide the tear running down his cheek.

"Thank you Inuyasha," he whispered.

"Good, now where is Kagome?"

"She went through the well," said Kouga from where he sat with Ayame on his lap. "She said something about needing more ramen."

_We still have plenty of ramen, _he thought, _why would she lie about something like that._

"Well," he said, "if her ma gives us as much as last time I'd better go help." With tht he took off for the well. Everyone went back to practicing or talking. Sango slowly approached the demon lord.

"Would it be ok for Ayame and I to take Rin to get a new kimono. Hers is getting a little small for her. Sesshomaru never took his eyes of the horizon as he nodded his head. With that the three women jumped on Kilala and took off. When they landed in Kaede's Village they got her measured for her kimono. The top was a sleeveless orange wrap that formed a V neck and ended at her knees, with a white belt that allowed for a sword. The outer kimono was white with orange and pink orchids on it and an orange obi. There was a small part in the kimono just below the obi to allow for the belt to come through to hold the sword. Taking Rin to change into it they loosened her bindings. Released from her bindings Rin was almost a full size larger.

"See," said Sango turning Rin to look in a mirror, "now you look more like a young women."

"What if Sesshomaru sama doesn't like Rin?"

"Nonsense," said Ayame, "How could he not love you." Paying for the clothes they got on Kilala and headed back.

Inuyasha was waiting on her window sill when Kagome stormed into her room and threw a couple bags on the bed.

"Come on Kagome," said Eri following her, "You are going to home school this year…so? Doesn't mean you can't date Hojo. Right Ayumi?" Inuyasha disappeared into her closet and listened.

"Well," said Ayumi, "I think Kagome should date who she loves."

"Yeah, exactly. You can still date Hojo."

"I DO NOT LOVE HOJO," Kagome yelled.

"This isn't about Inu-what's-his-name, is it" glared Eri.

"Yes, it is! I have always loved Inuyasha," she said emphasizing his name. Inuyasha stopped breathing for a minute before a smile spread across his face.

"You are daft Kagome. Why would you want to stay with someone who can't choose between what woman he wants?"

"Well, Kikyo is gone now," said Kagome.

"That's wonderful," said Ayumi cutting Eri off before she could say something. "Aren't you going to be late for an appointment," she said with a pointed look.

"Ok," said Eri storming out. "Make her forget about that Inu idiot."

"Inu YASHA," screeched Kagome. Ayumi laughed and sat down on the bed drawing Kagome down with her.

"Ok, now it is just you and me. You know I know about the feudal era so spill. What happened," said Ayumi comforting.

"Inuyasha and I went hunting and we ran into Kikyo. When Inuyasha told her to go to hell without him she got mad and shot an arrow at his back. Well…I sat him and shot back and killed her. I took an arrow in the leg. He took me back to camp and then left."

"Well," said Ayumi, "He didn't go to hell with her so maybe he doesn't love her anymore."

"Then why did he leave," asked Kagome. It sounded like she was about to cry and Inuyasha nearly came out of his hiding spot.

"Why don't you ask him," said Ayumi standing up. "By the way, I don't think Eri believed you about having three cousins to buy bras and panties for." Giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek she left. Inuyasha crept out and leaned against the window sill while Kagome shoved the bags of clothes into her backpack. When she turned around she screamed and would've fallen down if Inuyasha hadn't caught her.

"How long have you been there," she asked looking down into his chest.

"Awhile," he replied setting her on the bed.

"How much did you hear," she asked opening her eyes and grabbing Buyo. She buried her fingers in his fur and scratched his ears to distract herself. Gently he lifted her chin with one clawed finger, forcing her chocolate eyes to meet his golden ones.

"Did you mean what you said," he whispered, hope and fear warring in his eyes. "Do you love me?" Unable to move her head she simply starred back at him, knowing her answer was going to change things.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I love you." _Please love me back._

"But I am a half breed." Kagome's eyes snapped with anger and she turned to fully face him.

"You are Inuyasha. It doesn't matter what you are I know who you are."

"So, if I chose to be a full demon you would not leave me?" Kagome nodded her head, keeping her eyes on him. Sensing she wasn't lying he leaned in and touched his lips to hers, brushing them back and forth, listening to her breath hitch.

"I love you too, Kagome," he said so softly that she almost missed it.

"B-but," she stammered pulling away. "What about…Kikyo," she asked, her hair falling like a curtain in front of her face. Lifting a clawed hand he brushed her hair behind her ear and said,

"I had said goodbye before she died so it doesn't bother me." With the confidence that she loved him, he pushed Buyo to the floor and pulled her into his lap. "Besides, she was only using me to be able to live like a normal human woman. She would only accept my human side. Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his neck.

Sesshomaru was walking in the woods near the camp when Rin's scent came to him. For the past year her scent had begun to bother him, not that it was a bad smell. If he was truthful with himself it attracted and aroused him, especially with her heat every full moon. Sitting down against a tree he though _maybe I can leave her with Inuyasha's miko after we defeat Naraku._ For some reason the thought made his heart ache. Rin slowly appeared, her new kimono accenting the breast she had tried to hide from him and the flare of her hips.

"Come her Rin," he said low voice. The timber in his normally cool voice caused her stomach to flutter. When she reached him he made a motion for her to turn around. Slowly she showed off her kimono.

"Does Sesshomaru sama approve," she asked in a small voice. He nodded. Rin's smile burst forth as bright as the sun. Smoothing the fabric she sat down near her lord and started picking at the flowers next to her.

"Rin, I have something for you," he said holding out the whip. Excited she bowed as she took it. Standing away from him she unsheathed it. It seemed to glow with a loving light and pulse. Facing a tree she flicked her whip at it and watched amazed as it dissolved as if touched by poison. Smiling smugly she sheathed it, placing it next to her sword. Rin turned back and kneeled at her lord's hip. Surprised at her close proximity he looked at her.

"Thank you my lord," she said looking up at him. He nodded but her beautiful eyes stayed locked on his.

"Is there something else Rin," he asked.

"Can Rin kiss you Sesshomaru sama?"

"You want to kiss me," he said shocked. Lowering her burning red face she nodded.

"Ok," he said. _I must have lost my mind_ he thought. Leaning foreword she braced her arms on his shoulders and pressed her lips against his. She pulled back and then did it again before letting her tongue trace the seem of his lips like Shippo had taught her. With a growl Sesshomaru took charge of the kiss, pulling her into his lap, his hand bracing the back of her neck. Surprised, she squeaked into his mouth, before it turned into a moan as his tongue curled around hers, pulling it, stroking it.

Kouga was sitting with Miroku, Sango and Shippo when Ayame came running out of the forest red faced.

"Whydon'twehaveMirokuorSangodothehuntingtonight," she said. The others all looked at her confused until something in her scent caught Kouga's attention. Pulling her into his lap he whispered against her ear,

"Why are you aroused?" Jumping up like something had stung her she ran into the house. Kouga followed and found her sitting in the middle of her futon. Kneeling in front of her he waited for her to talk.

"He was aroused," she stammered, "which was alright because he has been like that since we bought her new kimono." Who she was talking about finally clicked with Kouga and he started to smirk. "But she was with him and then the scent spiked and pheromones and…," she trailed off embarrassed. Kouga was speechless for a minute before he burst out laughing,

"So the ice lord does have a heart, or at least gave into his libido."

"Someone else has a libido too," she murmured with a glance at his furs. Growling he captured her lips in a kiss and pressed her back on the futon, pressing his hips against hers. Moving his lips he trekked his way up the left side of her neck.

"Ya think," he whispered into her ear as he nibbled on it. Smiling Ayame rotated her hips, letting her thigh between his rub against him.

"Ayame," he groaned, "Unless you are ready to do something about it, I wouldn't do that." Ayame blushed and thought about all the talks she had with Kagome about sex.

"I don't think I am ready to mate yet, but I could help you," she mumbled into his neck. Confused and more then a little aroused he watched her as she covered his sex though his furs. Gathering her courage she moved him from on top of her to lying beside her as she slipped her hand under his furs to continue. Panting for breath he pulled her hair out of the pigtails and buried his claws in her auburn tresses as her hand closed around him. Lifting her face to his, he devoured her lips and she ran her hand up and down his length. Suddenly she ran her thumb back and forth over his smooth, wet tip.

"Ayame," he groaned bucking his hips.

"Do you like this," she asked shyly. Growling his pleasure he took her lips with his, his tongue dominating her mouth. Feeling more and more precum on her hand she remembered the other thing that Kagome had taught her. Pulling away she brought her hand up to her face and licked it.

"Oh Kami," Kouga cried and nearly came right there watching her lick himself from her hands. When she had licked everything off her hand Ayame flicked his fur off of him and knelt next to him.

"Ayame, what are yo…KAMI," he yelped as she wrapped her tongue around his head.

"Did I hurt you," she said drawing back.

"No, you didn't…just please," he whined. Ayame smiled and wrapped her hand around him, licking the tip of him like a lolly pop. Bringing his hand to her hair he stopped her.

"If we can't finish this, please, stop teasing me." A wicked gleam entered the female ookami's eyes as she licked him one more time, then quickly engulfed as much of his hard length in her mouth as she could take.

"AYAME," he yelled, bucking erratically into her mouth causing her to gag a little. Realizing what he was doing to her, he fought to keep his body still. Drawing back she curled her tongue around him, flicking his head while she sucked. The pleasure kept building, leaving Kouga moaning and trembling as he fought for control of his body. Any control he had snapped when she reached down and cupped his balls.

"Ayame…baby, I…'m gonna…," Kouga let out a fierce growl as he exploded into her wet warm mouth. Ayame chocked on his length for a minute before continuing to lick up every drop. Kouga wasn't as patient, pulling her up his body and kissing her, mindless of the taste of himself. Riding them both of their armor he pulled her flush against his chest and stroked her hair, contented to just lay with her.

Miroku had attempted to talk to Sango but as it became more obvious what the wolves were doing she turned red and clammed up.

"We need to finish getting the jewel and find Naraku," he said, "I'm going to go crazy sitting around here," he said in one last effort to get her to talk. When she didn't respond he looked at his hand. He could almost feel the windtunnel expanding. He didn't have much time left. A scowl crossed his face as he thought about his immediate need for an heir. _Well, I guess it wouldn't be too bad for the wind tunnel to end with me_ he thought. Sango watched the emotions run across his face. Normally he was serene but to see him scowl was really rare. _Maybe he really has changed,_ she thought. _He hasn't groped anyone since we kissed. _Remembering the kiss she blushed and warmth pooled low in her stomach. To her shame she had enjoyed the feel of his hands on her rear. Working up her courage she leaned over and pressed her lips to his. Miroku's eyes flew open in shock. Sango went to pull away when his arm snaked around her waist pulling her into his lap. Breaking away Miroku buried his face in her neck and fought to calm the blood rushing through his body.

"You can't touch my butt in front of people…hentai," she giggled. Miroku smiled and lowered his cursed hand to the cup her bottom. Her soft laughter filled his heart and for the first time in weeks Miroku was happy.

Inuyasha woke up slowly. Lifting his head he saw Kagome on her side against him, her head on his shoulder, her hand on his heart. Smiling he remembered Kagome and Ayumi's conversation. He had held her and kissed her neck until Ms Higurashi came in and drug them downstairs for dinner. Souta and him had played video games while Kagome and her mama went over school work.

"Souta," Inuyasha asked after finally winning a game, "what do you humans do when you want to mate someone?"

"Well," he said putting down the controller, "You tell them you love them. You tell them how beautiful they look and you have to take them on dates."

"What is a date?" Souta just smirked. He had been waiting on that question. If he played this right then he could win the bet he had with Gramps.

"MA," he yelled, "Inuyasha and I are going on a walk, we'll be back in a bit." Two hours had passed since the boys left and Kagome was about out of patience and starting to worry. She had packed her books, ramen and sugar. She had taken a bath and even cleaned her room and they still weren't home. She was as far as the Goshinboko when Souta and Inuyasha appeared at the top of the stairs wearing identical grins. _This can't be good._

"We should be getting back," said Inuyasha before she could say anything. Kagome nodded, her suspicious eyes going back and forth between them. Smiling Inuyasha picked up her backpack and took her hand as he led her to the well.

Sesshomaru continued ravishing Rin's mouth as a punch as a punch of desire hit him at the same time as the scent of her arousal. Buring his face in her neck he fought for control of his demon instinct for the first time in his life. His blood screamed at him to mark her, his heart cried to profess his love his mind denied. His mind won.

"Rin," he said gasping, "why did you kiss this Sesshomaru?" Rin smiled into his chest. She knew he loved her if only from the kiss.

"Kouga sama kissed Ayame sama to show he loved her. I wanted to show I love you."

"You are human," he stated coldly. With three words Rin's world crumbled. Sesshomaru could smell the salt of unshed tears as she detangled herself from him and tore his heart so that it was physical pain. Standing stiffly she bowed her head.

"Forgive me my lord," she said matching his tone, fighting not to show weakness. For the first time Rin turned her back and walked away.

Rai: Sesshomaru is a bastard.

Taka: At least Inuyasha finally got a clue.

Rai: (sniff) I wanted to cry with her.

Taka: yeah, but you got to love Miroku's reaction to her questions.

Rai: Don't make me laugh…I'm still sad

Taka: OK (rolls eyes) whatever, just review!


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru approached the house slowly

Taka: Whooo, Sorry it took so long. Went on vacation from the Navy, lost the notebook my story is written in, found out my sister is pregnant….

Rai: YEAH!! I'm having a baby.

Taka: I got five dollars on it being born in Dec.

Rai: No, Nov.

Taka: You go on thinking that. By the way…I still don't own Inuyasha. Maybe my nephew will grow up to be rich and by it for me.

Rai: HAHAHA! Please review.

Sesshomaru approached the house slowly. He smelt Inuyasha and Miroku in their room and Sango and Kagome in their room. The wolf's room smelled faintly of sex. Entering his own room all he could smell were tears. She lay on top of the blankets fully dressed with her sword and whip still at her side. Her face was half buried in the pillow, the other half revealed the tear tracks running down her pale cheeks. Guilt and sorrow and pain hit him like a ton of bricks. Unused to any emotion but anger he turned walked out to see Inuyasha leaning against one wall and Kouga propped up a foot back against the other wall..

"We need to talk," was all Inuyasha said as he lead the way to the main room. Shippo was already sitting by the fire and the other three joined him. Kouga started,

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am the last person that would ask about your business but I have been smelling a combination of you, both your arousals and her tears since she came back. Please tell us what happened."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need to answer to anyone," he replied coldly.

"Yes," said Miroku entering the room, "but right now Sango wants to slay you, Kagome wants to purify you and Ayame mentioned something about feeding her wolves."

"Kagome tried for an hour to get Rin to eat and they have been trying all night to get her to talk to one of them," said Inuyasha, "She just sits there until we leave and then we smell tears again." Shippo stood up and growled his sword pulsing light blue and the fire in the pit and the lamps flared dangerously. Not looking away from the fire he growled,

"Just tell me you didn't force her," his voice low and dangerously soft. All the men starred in shock at the kit.

"How," asked Inuyasha more concerned that the kit actually knew what rape was.

"Remember what Hiten did to women? My father died trying to get my mother back." Growling at the memory he shifted into a five foot version of himself and turned to look Sesshomaru in the eye. "Tell me you didn't." Everyone but Sesshomaru's eyes got wide at the show of power.

"I would never force," he said looking into the kitsune's eyes. Nodding he sat down, staying his five foot self.

"You and I are going to talk later," Inuyasha growled irritably at the kit. Turning back to his brother he asked, "So why was she crying?"

"She's human," said Sesshomaru as if that answered everything.

"You refused her kiss," said Miroku in disgust.

"Watch your tone with me," said Sesshomaru feeling cornered.

"What does it matter what she is if she loves you, worships you. A mate needs to be loyal, fertile and be your confident. Isn't Rin already all those things," said Kouga. With a smirk he added, "It doesn't hurt that she excites you whenever she's within ten feet of you." Sesshomaru growled and Inuyasha and Kouga laughed.

"You can't deny what we can smell," said Inuyasha.

"Why do you think we put dirt between them," said Shippo.

"I thought that was for the sounds," said Miroku.

"Yeah," grinned Kouga, "that too."

"My heir would be a half breed," said Sesshomaru.

"Your heir would be a half breed anyways, there are no other dog demons left except the two of us."

"Humans are weak," he muttered. Miroku laughed and Kouga smirked saying,

"I wouldn't say that in front of the women right now."

"Most humans are weak," said Miroku, "but our emotions can push us past our limitations. Every human here can hold her own against most demons."

"Yeah, Sango normally proves herself on you hentai, oww," yelped Inuyasha when Miroku's staff knocked him upside the head.

"I will never raise my hand against Sango and you know that Inuyasha," he muttered. "However, I am far from weak." Turning back to Sesshomaru he asked, "Can you see yourself with anyone but Rin? Can you leave her behind? Does she accept your demon blood? Answer those and you will know wither to mate her or not. As for your lands, you and Naraku are the only demons Inuyasha needs help fighting. If you had hanyou pups they would be able to hold the lands." With that said the monk grabbed Shippo and dragged him to bed. Kouga nodded at Inuyasha and then went back to join Ayame. Inuyasha tucked his arms in his sleeves and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Is her being human the only obstacle?"

"If I take her as my mate Naraku will know my weakness." Inuyasha shrugged.

"He already knows about her." A scowl crossed Sesshomaru's face. "At least as your mate your allies would have an obligation to protect her." Standing he went to join Miroku and Shippo. Sesshomaru sat for awhile and try as he might he couldn't get the monk's questions out of his head. He knew it would be painful to leave her behind and of course she accepted his demon blood. He loved her smile and her caring heart. Finally he understood why his father had loved Izayoi. _She should mate a human though. _The image of her with some faceless human man touching her immediately had his eyes flickering red.

"No one touches her but me," he growled. Suddenly shocked he walked to his room and sat down by her head.

Shippo woke up at his normal size and was about to go find Kagome when Inuyasha grabbed him by his tail.

"Where do you think you are going runt? We need to talk." Walking outside Inuyasha ran to the Goshinboko with Shippo on his shoulder.

"Ok," he said sitting down on the roots, "how old are you?"

"Seventeen," Shippo muttered, "I hit my growth spurt shortly after Kagome adopted me."

"Then why do you stay small?"

"Cause I don't want to loose another mother," he said keeping his head bowed. When Inuyasha didn't say anything Shippo shifted to his five foot self. The shift seemed to snap Inuyasha out of his shock.

"Kagome wouldn't stop loving you cause you are not a small kit. Besides, since you don't need to channel your power to stay small your attacks should be stronger. Together flew across the tree tops towards home. Kagome and Ayame were cooking breakfast and Miroku was meditating. Coming up behind Kagome Shippo asked,

"Will you still be my mommy when I grow up?"

"Of course I will," she answered still concentrating on breakfast. Inuyasha smirked and spun Kagome around to look at the kitsune. Kagome's brown eyes widened in shock and everyone held still waiting for her reaction.

"KAWI," she squealed attacking his ears now that they weren't covered with a bow. The blue ribbon now held his hair in a loose ponytail down the middle of his shoulder blades.

"What is it with women and our ears," grumbled Inuyasha. Suddenly Kagome turned on him. Jumping in his arms she took the tip of one of his ears in her mouth a lightly nibbled on it.

"Oh Kami," he groaned, "Kagome." _Who knew my ears have a direct line to my dick,_ he thought, _especially with her breast in front of my face._ Kouga, Miroku, Ayame and Shippo were on the ground laughing at his torment.

"This is better then getting his sat," said Shippo. Smiling Kagome placed a chaste kiss on the other ear and his mouth before jumping down to go save breakfast.

Rin woke slowly to the sun hitting her face. Grimacing she rolled off her side and took off the whip, removing the hilt from her ribs. _I wonder if the jewel can turn to people into demons…I suppose I should ask Kagome sama. _Stretching she undid her kimono so she could fix her bra from where it got twisted as she slept. She was standing there in white lace bra and panties when she heard,

"What are those Rin?" Spinning around she just starred at her lord. He was standing in the corner, his armor and swords propped up on the wall behind him. It wasn't till he was standing directly in front of her that she hastily adjusted the bra back to where is was supposed to be and grabbed her inner kimono. Before she could slip it on Sesshomaru cupped one lace covered breast, drawing a gasp from his ward. Rin's head fell back and to the side, bearing her throat and showing her lord her submission. Growling Sesshomaru bent and kissed the base of her neck. He trailed his lips up her neck until he reached her ear. Drawing his tongue around the shell of her ear he reveled in her shiver of pleasure.

"You are human," he murmured tightening his hold when she went to move away, "That means that the other demons of court will shun you."

"As long as Sesshomaru sama…cares for Rin, Rin doesn't care what other demons say."

"Humans will hate you and try to kill you as they did Izayoi."

"Then Rin will cut them down," she said breathlessly as he pulled her earlobe in between his teeth.

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and handed him a bowl and a kiss before saying ,

"I'm going to go get Sango ok?"

"Mmk," he replied already shoveling food in his mouth. Laughing she took off. It didn't take her long to find the taijia.

"Sango breakfast is…Kagura?" The wind sorceress was sitting on her feather as if waiting for them.

"Naraku has created a new demon. Kangaru can reflect attacks but he can't create them. Because he reflects everything he is very hard to hurt. I will be with him when he comes for the jewel. I will focus my attacks on the taijia. You can block them with your weapon." With that she turned to leave.

"Wait," cried Kagome, "why help us?"

"I want him dead," she seethed, her red eyes flashing with hatred. With that she took off. Kagome and Sango walked in silence back to the camp. Shippo ws teasing Inuyasha while he and his brother fought. Miroku was meditating while Ayame and Kouga were sitting around the fire. Sango and Kagome sat down to eat their cold breakfast when Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inuyasha and Shippo gathered around them.

"Oi wench," said Inuyasha, "why do you smell like Naraku."

"Sit," Kagome murmured, barley slamming the hanyou in the ground.

"We ran into Kagura who gave us some news," said Sango. At this point Miroku stood up and glared at Sango.

"And…" he prompted.

"And," said Kagome, "Naraku has a new henchman named Kangaru. She was warning us.

"Why would Kagura help us," Kouga growled.

"I think the slaughter of the pups pushed her over the edge," said Sango. "She doesn't care if she dies anymore, she just wants him dead."

"This Kangaru cannot create any attacks but he reflects everything that is thrown on him back at his opponent.

"So how do we fight it," asked Shippo throwing a ball of blue fire back and forth in his hands.

"I think if you all just used your claws, no demonic attacks, just claws and straight up beating on him we would not have a problem," Kagome said thoughtfully looking to Sesshomaru for help.

"Why don't you just purify him with touch instead of a arrow Kagome sama," said Rin quietly. Kagome thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Sango, you face Kagura. The rest back Kangaru into me."

"Did she say when they would attack," asked Sesshomaru. Kagome shook her head.

"When they attack we should defeat Kangaru and have Kagura lead us too Naraku as well," said Miroku. They all nodded and Kouga spoke up,

"With all the demons he throws at us whenever we get near his palace we are going to need some more fighters to handle the weak demons while we take on Naraku and his incarnations. I have about ten demons that are still out there hunting. I haven't had a chance to call them home now. They were also supposed to be searching for a new den that would be better protected against Naraku," he said. His voice was harsh with fury. Tears and fire sparkling in her eyes Ayame embraced him from behind.

"Call them," said Sesshomaru, "we need as many allies as possible."

"What about you," said Inuyasha, "you are lord after all." The face when he said lord caused everyone else to laugh and the tension over the wolves faded a bit. Sesshomaru ignored him and nodded,

"I have already sent orders to the demon court and request to the other Tashio's for a portion of their armies."

"I have someone I can ask," said Shippo. Turning himself into a hawk he took off before anyone could ask him any questions. Everybody looked at Kagome who just shrugged. Sesshomaru almost smiled and then said,

"We need to train if we are going to defeat him. Come Rin."

"Yes Sesshomaru sama," she said rising from her spot next to Sango. Everyone seemed to pair up when Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the shoulder.

"Come on monk, we need to talk." They walked in silence for a while before Inuyasha knelt down and motioned for Miroku to get on. Miroku starred at him like he lost his mind.

"Just get on ya damn monk," Inuyasha growled. Reluctantly he got on and immediately the were flying across the trees. When they stopped they were at the well. Inuyasha let Miroku off and then leaned against it. One look at Inuyasha's face and Miroku knew he wasn't going to like this.

"Listen…Miroku," started Inuyasha, "I know you want to kill Naraku but I need you to stay alive, no inhaling those damn insects. If something goes wrong I need you to get the women and Shippo through the well. Taking a shard out of his haori he tossed it to Miroku. Slipping it into the back of his hand he said,

"Ok Inuyasha, I promise. Nothing will happen to the women. Pray to Kami this doesn't happen." Inuyasha nodded and then said,

"Jump in the well." Miroku nodded and jumped. A flash of pink light surrounded him and when he came to rest on ground again there were no more demon bones. A minute later Inuyasha appeared. Grabbing Miroku by his arm he jumped out of the well and said,

"Come on, I want you to meet Mama."

Taka: Yeah, Sesshomaru pulls his head out of his butt, for now.

Rai: Who's Shippo going to go see?"

Taka: You are going to have to wait for a while and find out. Contest time, who you all think Shippo is going to go get?

Rai: Put your answer in your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Taka: Whooo, gotta love the Navy. Long periods of time away from my fanfics, my daughter, my husband. Ok, well that last one isn't so bad.

Rai: TAKA!

Taka: I'm kidding, I love my husband…even if he makes Miroku look tame.

Rai: Ok, didn't need to know that…on with the fic. We don't own Inuyasha.

Rin stood with her bladed whip at the ready. Her entire body ached and her energy was close to depleted, but she didn't dare show any of that to her lord. She had long ago rid herself of her outer kimono.

"Rin we are done," said Sesshomaru trying not to smirk. He had taught her how to hide how she felt well, but he could tell that if he pushed her any further she would faint. Drawing her blade back into the hilt she bowed her head slightly. Going to the stream they had fought beside she sank to her knees and drank deeply. Rising again she walked to her lord and sat down by his side.

"Rin," he said without preamble, "my mate would have a hard life no matter who she was. Being human makes it even more difficult. Izayoi proved this. Our pups would be hanyou's like Inuyasha. Are you sure this is what you want?" Rin nodded, desperately trying to keep her elation from showing.

"Rin," he said looking down at her. He waited until she met his eyes before he continued, "Will you be my mate?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru sama," she said looking up at him with a brilliant smile. Taking her chin in his hand he lifted her face to his.

"Just Sesshomaru," he said before his lips claimed hers in a gentle kiss. Barley rubbing his lips across hers he smiled when her breath hitched. He continued keeping it light, not really giving her the kiss she hungered for. Finally her patience snapped. Growling she attacked his mouth, slipping her hands in his hair and molded her body desperately to his despite the armor in the way. Sesshomaru growled back against her mouth, moving his hand to the nape of her neck, bending her head back and taking back control of the kiss. Sliding his tongue between her full lips he wrapped it around hers, sucking it into his mouth. Flicking her tongue out she licked at his fangs, accidentally cutting her tongue. The sweet copper taste of her blood filled his senses, causing his eyes to flash red as he crushed her to him, burying his face in her neck, breathing in her scent, her arousal. Her small hands began undoing the ties and latches that held his armor in place. It fell with a thunk on the ground next to them. Finding the opening in his kimono she slipped her hands in to touch his bare shoulders. Groaning softly, he moved his hand from the nape of her neck to her hip. Keeping his lips on her neck he moved her till she was straddling his lap.

"Sesshomaru," she moaned letting her head fall back and rocked her hips in rhythm with his kisses. A growl reverberated through his chest as he hand guided her hips against him.

"Take off your clothes Rin," he requested in a low voice. Chills coursed down her spine at the sound of it. Blushing madly she stripped off her inner kimono, sitting on top of his in white lace. With another groan he brought his hand up to cup her breast. Gasping Rin arched into him, Smirking at her reaction to him he leaned down and captured one lace covered nipple with his tongue. Crying out she buried her fingers in his hair and held him to her. Moving back to her mouth he swallowed her moan. Breaking away from this kiss Rin moved down the line if his jaw to his throat, stopping at his pounding pulse. Nipping at it the way he had her, she smiled when she felt his breath hitch and his hand tighten on her breast. Red swirled in his golden eyes but Rin didn't see this. Continuing her exploration she kissed her way to the other side of his neck while her hand skimmed down his chest, her thumbs grazing over his nipples. Suddenly Rin found herself standing up with dizzying speed.

"Take it off," Sesshomaru growled as he rid himself of his own garments. Quickly she complied, turning red as she starred at him. _How is that supposed to fit inside of me,_ she thought a little afraid. Sesshomaru smiled as he smelt her arousal spike but gentled his hand at the smell of her fear. Pulling her up against him he kissed her, drawing her arms around his neck. Kneeling in the grass he brought her down with him. Keeping her movements slow and loving he didn't get her a chance to be nervous until she was on her hands and knees, with him draped over her, kissing her bare left shoulder. She could feel his hardness against her wetness and trembled. Slowly Sesshomaru pushed into her until he reached her maidenhood. Turning her head he claimed her lips as he swiftly broke the barrier, driving himself all the way inside. Rin whimpered as pain shot through her body. Sesshomaru kept still fighting to keep his body from moving as he felt her wet heat twitching around him. Slowly he pulled out before driving back home, keeping the pace easy for her sake. Rin shivered as pleasure began to overwhelm the pain, unsure what to do she desperately tried to hold still. When Sesshomaru brought a hand up from underneath her to caress her breast she moan and arched her body back against him, forcing him to change the angle of his thrust. Gasping she arched her hips back again. Sesshomaru watched as she fought for her pleasure until she stopped arching and moved from her hands and knees to going down on her elbows. Lowering her head he left it cocked to one side so that he neck showed. Speeding up he listened as she tried to keep her moans of pleasure silent. Forgetting to be still she struggled to move with him. His entire world narrowed to the tangy sweet smell of her arousal, the sight of her below him bucking and trembling with the sound of her muted moans and the slap of flesh meeting flesh.

Rin came screaming his name, her tight walls squeezing him even tighter. With a loud growl he bit down on the juncture of her neck as he exploded inside of her.

"Rin, mate," he said kissing his mark. Slowly he slid out of her and laid her down on his fur. With a smile she snuggled into it, keeping her eyes on him. He kissed her softly on the lips before transforming.

Inuyasha and Miroku had just barely returned to home when a howl echoed through the forest. Kouga and Inuyasha grinned at each other before raiding their heads and joining the chorus of howls that answered the first.

"What was that," cried Kagome running to Inuyasha.

"The lord of the Western Lands has claimed his mate," he said with a grin.

"You mean he and Rin…," started Sango flushing red.

"Yep," said Kouga.

"Does every prince have to howl," asked Ayame covertly looking at Kouga.

"No," said Kouga spinning around to look at her. "It's customary but we don't have to."

"Thank Kami," said Inuyasha under his breathe. Sango caught Miroku starring at her and made her way over to him.

"So where were you and Inuyasha all morning?"

"We were talking about his plans for Kagome," he answered telling only hald the truth, He knew that she wouldn't like being shoved through the well, if it came to that.

"And," prompted Sango.

"Well, he said something about a fancy place to eat and dance. I think that he is going to ask her to be his mate. Anyway he got her mom to teach us how to dance."

"She taught you both," said Sango narrowing her eyes.

"No, she taught him, he taught me," he said quickly backtracking. Sango's eyes were still narrowed suspiciously.

"You did it know houshi," mumbled Inuyasha who was half listening to the conversation. Kouga smiled and pulled Ayame and Kagome away to train.

"How did you get through the well, what for and why are you lying to me," Sango hissed furiously.

"Listen, we just wanted to make sure that you could get to Kagome's time if something happens and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru die. I cant stop Naraku on my own, so I will get you safe and make sure that he cant reach you."

"You cant keep me from fighting monk."

"I'm not trying to. I just want you safe if something goes wrong," said Miroku holding her shoulders, trying to convince her to see his side.

"Don't touch me lecher. I will kill Naraku even if everything goes wrong."

"Don't be stupid Sango," interjected Inuyasha, "I need help with Naraku's demons but you don't have a chance at Naraku without us demons by you. If we fall do as Miroku says."

"NO, I will NOT be treated like a little woman who needs a man to defend her," she screeched gaining everyones attention.

"Sango," Miroku pleaded, "I just want you safe if we lose."

"No, I will not go to Kagome's."

"DAMN IT SANGO," Miroku roared shaking her, "I cant handle it if you die. I LOVE YOU. I NEED to know that you are safe when I die."

"You love me," Sango whispered, "Wait a minute…_when_ you die! Miroku, we will defeat Naraku. You wont die." Miroku shook his head and took back his hands. Stepping back he said,

"It's too late. I just need to take him down with me." Everyone starred in shock at the normally calm optimistic monk.

"But, but what about you heir. You still need to find someone to bear your child," she cried, grasping at straws. Miroku smiled sadly.

"There is only one woman who could ever bear my child…my dear Sango." Turning he walked into the forest, not seeing the tears that fell from the beautiful taijia's shattered heart.

Rai: How could you do that to Sango, to Rin?

Taka: Sango needed a wake up call and Rin? I thought she got the good end of the bargain?

Rai: If you like cold bastards.

Taka: …

Rai: Ok, never mind. REVIEW!


End file.
